Adult humans can become paralyzed due to a variety of reasons (e.g., falls, car accidents, gunshots, etc.). For example, there are between 250,000 and 350,000 people living in the United States with spinal cord injuries, and there are approximately 12,000 new cases each year. Improved emergency care for people with spinal cord injuries and aggressive treatment and rehabilitation can minimize damage to the nervous system and even restore some function to the patient.
Spinal cord injury primarily affects young adults. The average age of injury is 41 years old, and over 80% of spinal cord injuries occur among males.
For people dealing with paralysis in the lower part of their body, managing the discharge of bodily waste is typically a constant issue. Often, such people wear adult-sized incontinence briefs, which can be changed when they are soiled.